I Can't Live Without You Baby
by PeddieMilliamson
Summary: "Oh what did I do? Why did I kiss her?" Eddie messes up big time with Patricia and causes her to run away from him. But in doing so, she comes face to face with serious problems of her own. Based off the song Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift.


heuheuehuh hi :) well basically i've been writing this for like 2 months and just couldn't think of an ending. But for like 2 days, i've been watching season 4 of One Tree Hill and it kind of inspired me. Its also based off the song and music video 'Highway Don't Care' by Tim McGraw and Taylor swift. If theres any mistakes, I apologize. Lets gooo!

* * *

Eddie's POV

Oh what did I do? Why did I kiss her! KT of all people! I knew it was a mistake, going out to dinner with her. Only as friends, but I think KT thought otherwise.  
The situation got even worse when Patricia, the love of my life, walked by at the exact moment our lips met. I saw the hurt in her eyes. The tears that were threatening to escape. She ran away before I had time to catch her.

Patricia's POV

I did what any other normal person would do in my situation. I ran. Ran away from my problem. I knew something was happening from the moment they became close friends. I shouldn't of believed him when he said I was the only one he wanted to be with. Obviously his definition of ONLY ONE is different than mine. I got to my car and climbed in, trying not to let the tears fall out. I placed my phone on the front seat and tried to start the ignition. I couldn't get the key in to start the car as I was shaking so much. I hit my hands against the steering wheel to get them to stop shaking and held my head in my hands. Why was this happening?

Eddie's POV

"Eddie, Wait!" KT shouted after me.

"No KT! Why should I? You just ruined an amazing part of my life! Why did you do that?"

"Eddie, I like you! Scrap that, I love you! And besides, you kissed back!"

"I don't love you though! I love Patricia! More than anything in the world! You know that! I told you this many times. The only reason I kissed back was because I was in shock" I choked out. She just looked at me, with eyes that expect me to drop everything for her.

"Look, KT, your an amazing girl, you know that, and I love you, but only just as a friend. Your gonna meet someone someday that your gonna be completely head over heels for. But I'm not your guy. I'm head over heels for a spunky red head with a big attitude and a loud british yack. I just hope she comes back to me after this"

"She will Eddie, I know she will" KT said before running into Anubis house, me following behind.

Patricia's POV

I drove down windy country lanes. Not knowing where they would take me. I could be hours away or 10 minutes from Anubis House. I just need time to think. My phone is quickly running out of battery but I must keep it on. To see if he calls. Eddie. Part of me wants to leave and runaway and never return to his side ever again. But the other half wants to turn around. Run back to him. Hear his side of the story. No, I must not give in.

I picked up my phone to check for any texts or missed calls. Nothing. He must be busy with KT. No time for me I guess. The phone slip from my grip and fell to the floor. Oh great! I tried to pick it up but I couldn't without taking my eyes off the road.

The next thing I knew the car went out of control and into a ditch.

Eddie's POV

No calls, no texts, no nothing! Oh god! Where is she? Its way past curfew by now!

"Dude! I'm sure she's fine!"

"You don't understand Jerome! You didn't see her face!" I yelled.

"Its Trixie I'm sure she will be fine!" Fabian added.

"Yeah, like she was fine with Rufus" Alfie muttered. That tears it.

"I'm going to look for her!" I got up and walked out the room and into the hallway. Before I got to the front door I was stopped by Trudy. She looked like she had been crying.

"Sweetie, I have some bad news"

"What happened Trudy?"

"Its Patricia. She's been in a car accident" My world just ended.

I didn't hesitate. I ran out the door and ran all the way to the hospital, the rest of the house, minus Trudy and Victor following me.

No Ones POV

A stretcher, carrying the bloody and broken unconscious girl was pulled out of the air ambulance. Doctors coming onto the roof to take her for emergency surgery.

Eddie ran through the hallways of the hospital, Joy by his side and the rest of the house following them. The hallways seemed to go on forever.

The stretcher has just entered the main building. The doctors are beginning to pick up their pace in an effort to save the girl.

They had seemed to search every hallway and there seemed to be no hope in finding her. Until they got to the end of hallway 33B.

The stretcher turned a corner into hallway 33B. The doctors looked up and saw the gang of teens heading in their direction.

The American stopped when he saw the stretcher. He instantly ran to the side of it. He saw her. His whole world lying right there, broken. Broken because of a stupid act he committed.

As the stretcher reached the operating theatre, he pulled back and watched her disappear. It could be the last time he could see her, possibly breathing.

He slammed his fists against the wall and slid down to the floor. He just let the tears fall, not caring if anyone saw. If she was broken, so was he.

Many hours had passed. No news. They all waited, with expression less looks on they're faces. No tears were falling. They had no more to let go of.

More and more hours passed before they were called.

"She's awake and stable. But were not entirely sure about the condition of the baby"

"Wait, baby?!"

Eddie's POV

Baby?! What baby? Is he telling me that Patricia is pregnant? Or maybe was? And why didn't she tell me?

"You may go and see her" Dr McGraw said to us. We all decided it would be best if I go. I need to sort things out. I walked up to the door and turned the knob.

"Yacker?"

Patricia's POV

Ouch. My head hurts. My leg hurts. My heart hurts. I miss Eddie. I bet he doesn't care about me no more. Its probably a good thing he doesn't know about the baby. I wouldn't want to hold him back. I'd rather he'd be happy and free. But it would be nice if he cared. And I'd bet right now he's out with-

"Yacker?"

I looked over and saw him. He does care.

"Hi" I managed to say.

"You scared me to death!" He ran over and kissed my forehead. He brought me into a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again Patricia. I'm so sorry about what happened with KT. She kissed me. But I don't like her. I like you! Heck, I Love You! I Love you Patricia!"

I couldn't hold it in no more. I just started sobbing.

"I'm sorry too Eddie. I'm so sorry!" He didn't say anything. He held me until I calmed down. Then he did something I didn't expect. He put his hand on my stomach.

"So, I kind of heard. I'm so sorry about this. Its all my fault your like this"

"Well, it does take two to tango" I joked. He laughed along.

"I just hope I'm not going to be a failure like my own father. And I promise you, I'm never going to leave you! That's a promise"

"I know you will Eddie. And I'm sure that your gonna be a great father, to your son" he looked up at me.

"What?"

"Its a boy, Eddie. Your gonna have a son" he smiled and tears of joy were glistening in his eyes.

"I just hope he is still with us"

Eddie's POV

The doctor came to see Patricia a few hours later. He needed to check if the baby was still alive. I'm so nervous and Patricia is freaking out.

"Now there's no guarantee's in medicine, but if we can locate a heartbeat, there's no reason to say that this baby could be perfectly healthy" we both nodded and waited in silence, waiting for the room to fill with the sound of a heartbeat.

We began to lose hope when we heard a rapid beating. He's alive!

"Congratulations"

I just looked Patricia in the eyes, the tears of joy building up again. I kissed her with everything I had.

She is perfect. Life is perfect. Our baby is perfect.

* * *

Should I turn this into a story or just keep it as a one shot? i dunno tell me what you think. byeeee :)


End file.
